Naruto Uchiha V2
by Morelia97
Summary: Naruto finds out some shocking news after learning of his mother's death. How will he adjust to his new surroundings? Summary could be better but give this story a try people you won't regret it!
1. Chapter 1

**New AN: Sup guys and gurls, I have decided to revise my story Naruto Uchiha and make it a little better and also change the pairing. So I hope you all enjoy this!**

 **AN: I know I should be working on TRS but I'm halfway through the next chapter but I got held up by summer school. So sorry about that but I will try my best to update it soon! Now this story I've had in my head for a while and just got a sudden urge to write it so I hope you guys like it!**

 **Summary: Born 5 years before canon Naruto is the Yondaime's son but his mother was not Kushina. His mother dying when he's thirteen makes him have to go live with his father who he just found out is the YONDAIME! Summary sucks I know but oh well. :/**

 **Pairing: Naruto X Shizuka**

 **Older Naruto! Prodigy Naruto! Personality exactly like Minatos!**

 **Story Start!**

 **Chapter 1: The Meeting**

A lone figure hopped from tree to tree as he made his way back to his home village of Konohagakure. Stopping for a moment the man couldn't help but get a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach, quickly shaking it off as nothing the man continued on his way so that he can get in his mission report and finally get some sleep. Approaching the gates the man jumped off the tree he was on and made his way silently to the two chunnin guards posted at the gates. Getting closer he smirked to himself as they seemed to have not noticed him yet.

Finally stopping in front of the desk he stood there for a good three minutes before they finally noticed that someone was there. Looking at the figure caused the one on the left Izumo to let out a girly scream as he feel out of his chair. The chunnin on the right Kotetsu however couldn't help but stutter as he pointed to the man standing in front of him.

"G-g-gho-ghost-sama!" he yelled frightened.

Izumo quickly picking himself off the floor stood straight and saluted him as he stammered out a "S-sir!" Finally getting a good look at the person in front of them they couldn't help but stare in awe.

The man in front of them was 5'7" with long mid-back raven black hair that was held into a ponytail by a dark blue ribbon. A blank mask with the Konoha symbol was all that you could see of his face besides his cold dark blue eyes that quickly morphed into a fully matured sharingan, the infamous doujutsu of the Uchiha Clan. Covering his torso was the traditional gray ANBU armor on his chest and around his shins, a beige cloak only given to those who have reached the rank of ANBU captain wrapped around his shoulders. On his arms he has two black bracers on each where he keeps his hidden blades, covering his hands were black fingerless dark blue plated gloves, on his lower half of his body he wore black ANBU pants with black combat boots that also had hidden blades in both the front and the back.

Strapped to his back was a katana in a black sheathe, the blade was black with a dark blue edge and tint to it, the guard was a black Buddha symbol for 'guard' with raised edges, the hilt was wrapped in a black cloth with the diamonds being dark blue, the pommel was black as well as the 10" chain hanging of the end of it. The swords name was Tensa Zangetsu a legendary blade wielded only by the "Ghost of Konoha" the S-ranked ANBU captain that is said to be one the greatest assassin to have ever lived. He is capable of suppressing his chakra to the point of being undetected by even the best sensors, he is rumored to be able to walk through walls, and move at the same speed as the Yondaime. The best part is that this "man" was only thirteen years old!

"Why is it that every time I decide to visit you two, you are always slacking off?" asked Ghost.

"W-well sir we don't mean to it's just that we get bored being the only two people whoever guard the gates." said the still awe-struck Izumo.

"If you would like I can speak to the hokage about this if it bothers both of you so much." said the ANBU captain.

"Y-you would do that for us sir?" asked the dumbstruck Kotetsu.

"Why not? That way you two can finally start training for the upcoming jonin exams in five months." said Ghost.

"Thank you so much sir!" yelled Kotetsu.

"Yea we are tired of being called the "eternal chunnin" it was getting really annoying!" said Izumo.

"Anytime, but I need to go see the hokage for my report." said Ghost disappearing in a shunpo.

"Okay, thank you again sir!", "Yea thanks!" yelled once again Izumo and Kotetsu.

 **XXXXXXXXXX 5 MINUTES BEFORE IN THE HOKAGE'S OFFICE XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **"** Hokage-sama these were just given to me by a nurse who brought in the injured chunnins." said the secretary as she handed the Yondaime two letters.

"Thank you Miyuki-san." said Minato Namikaze the current hokage, father of the yin half of the kyuubi jinchuriki Mito Namikaze, and husband to the yang half of the kyuubi Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze. Minato was a tall man of 6' with bright blonde spiky hair with two chin length bangs framing his face and a tan complexion, his eyes were a piercing dark blue, his face was angular and held a look of a leader with determination. His torso was covered by the standard navy blue jonin long sleeved shirt that had two bands on each arm, one around the wrist and the other one inch below the elbow, over the shirt he also had the standard forest green jonin vest, with his short sleeved white sage coat with red flames covering the bottom, with the kanji for 'Yondaime' in red over that. Covering his legs were navy blue pants with white medical bandages wrapped around both his shins and ankles and wrapped around his right thigh which had a black shuriken pouch, black ninja sandals covered his feet.

Minato slowly looked over the letters, one was addressed to him and the other was for, Naruto Uchiha.

" _Weird, why would I also receive a letter that belongs to someone else?_ " thought the perplexed Hokage.

Opening the letter addressed to him he began to read it, "Oh no." he muttered to himself aloud. He couldn't help but shed a couple tears as he reached the end of the letter. "How am I supposed tell him _this_?" said the now tearful yondaime.

 **XXXXXXXXXX PRESENT TIME GHOSTS ARRIVAL XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

A gust of wind was all the warning Minato needed to know who it was that had arrived to his office. "Ghost please sit and remove your mask." said the solemn kage.

Ghost confused at the request complied without question and sat down while removing his mask. Now unmasked Minato was now able to get a glimpse at the ever elusive face of the one who is known as "Ghost", the bottom half of his angular face was covered by a cloth mask like that reminded him of his only living student Kakashi. His eyes were a piercing dark blue, his complexion was tan and his long raven hair was held into a ponytail by a dark blue ribbon, with two chin length bangs framing his masked face.

Minato couldn't help but feel sadness wash over him as he tried to carefully choose his next words, "Gho-Naruto." he corrected himself.

The now very confused ANBU Ghost, now revealed to be named Naruto, quickly analyzed the hokage's tone and facial expressions and wondered why would the hokage speak to him in that manner.

"I don't know how to tell you this Naruto, but I'm afraid your mother was killed on her mission." said the once again tearful hokage.

Naruto's eyes quickly widened in shock, and sadness as he couldn't stop the flow of tears now rushing down his face.

The once calm and collected ANBU captain of squad thirteen and the village prodigy, only rivaled by his best friend Itachi Uchiha, was now reduced to nothing more than a thirteen year old boy as he clenched his fists and let out a hoarse "No." as his voice cracked uttering the word.

"Your mother did leave you a letter though Naruto." said Minato, as he handed the letter addressed to him.

Opening the letter Naruto's eyes widened at the content.

 _Dear Sochi-kun,_

 _If you are reading this letter then it means that sadly I have left this world and more importantly, you. I know you are confused and overcome with grief right now but you have to know the truth about your heritage. You always used to ask about your father but I always told you that when you were older you would be allowed to know. After you became an ANBU captain at the age of twelve I thought that then would be a good time, but for some reason I decided to put it off. I only regret two things in this world and one of them was that you couldn't hear this from me personally, the second being that I left you before I was able to see you reach your dream of being hokage. I was going to tell you who your father was on Christmas in six months but as you can see, that won't be happening now huh? Your father's name is Minato Namikaze, the fourth hokage. I know what you are thinking "WHAT!" but Minato and I had dated for seven months when we were younger and we ended the relationship as friends. Now before you start trying to take a swing at your father he also just found out as well. He got a letter along with yours, he has probably already read it. By the time I knew I was pregnant with you, it was four months later before I finally got the courage to go and tell him. By the time I found him I learned that he had been dating an old classmate of ours named Kushina Uzumaki, they looked so happy together, Minato was head over heels for her, and I just couldn't bear the thought of tearing them apart with my being pregnant. So I stayed quiet and raised you myself, and I think I did a pretty damn good job too. Also I requested that the day I die, should they be able to retrieve my body that you are to receive my eyes. You don't know this but I had unlocked my magekyou sharingan a couple years ago after your uncle died in my arms. When you receive my eyes keep them with you because one day I will once again be the guiding light for you in this dark world. Now getting back on topic village law states that ninjas under the age of fifteen must live with their next of kin, so that means you are going to have to go live with your father and his new family. Just always remember that I will always love you even if I'm dead and gone, so know that I'm proud of you, and I couldn't have asked for a better son than you._

 _Love you always,_

 _Sayuko Uchiha_

Staring at the letter in his hands for a couple moments Naruto sealed it into a seal that he had on his left hand. He couldn't help but wonder what his mother meant by "once again be the guiding light for you in this dark world." Looking up and looking at his 'father' he noticed all the facial and body structure similarities between them. Minato walked over to Naruto causing him to stand up, Naruto was surprised though when he was wrapped into a hug.

"I'm sorry." said Minato.

"What?" said the confused Naruto.

"I'm sorry that I wasn't there for you growing up." he said.

"But you didn't even know that I existed." replied Naruto.

"I know but I'm still sorry, I had seen your mother when she was pregnant but never thought once that it was mine. She wasn't even dating anyone, looking back on it now I just feel like a big moron for not realizing that ages ago." he said letting Naruto out of the hug.

"Anyways I know it's soon but I won't allow you to be alone tonight. So, please go to your home and get your stuff. Kuahina is making ramen tonight, and it's better than even Ichirakus." said Minato trying to lighten the mood a little.

Flaring his chakra an ANBU with a bear mask appeared kneeling before his leader. "Bear, please accompany Naruto to his house and to make sure that he packs all his belongings before bringing him back here, okay?" asked Minato.

"Hai hokage-sama!" said Bear. Naruto took a step forward and disappeared, shocking bear into realizing just who Naruto was. Minato on the other hand was always curious about that technique so he decided to ask Naruto about it later.

Arriving at his home Naruto felt a pang of sorrow spread throughout him as he walked into his house, Looking around he headed straight to his room and began sealing all of his personal belongings into scrolls. He felt a presence appear outside of his window as Bear let himself in.

"So Naruto-taicho hows it going? Didn't recognize you there without your mask." said Bear casually.

"I'm sorry Bear but I'm not in the mood for small talk right now." said the Uchiha coldly.

Recognizing the tone in his voice made Bear tilt his head in confusion, " _What's up with him_?" thought Bear.

After packing all the stuff in his room except for his bed and other larger unimportant furniture he headed to the living room and packed anything of importance into scrolls. Naruto then slowly headed towards the room that he has been dreading entering, his mother's room.

Entering the room Naruto took out a scroll and with a heavy heart began packing away everything that had belonged to his mother and all her personal belongings. Sealing away the last thing Naruto headed towards the exit and stopped at the door way, "Goodbye mom, I hope that one day we will meet again." he said to himself as he shut the door for the last time. Walking to the front door Naruto closed the door, took one more look back and then took a step forward and disappeared in a shunpo.

Arriving back at his father's office, " _Man that's going to take some getting used to saying._ " he mused to himself. Minato was there waiting for him at his desk putting away some files and signing a couple more documents before packing up for the evening. Seeing Naruto he quickly stood up and walked over to him.

"Got everything?" he asked.

"Yes I got everything of importance." retorted the raven haired Namikaze.

"Well then, let's go." said Minato smiling at him trying to lighten the mood. Naruto stared back stoically, Minato frowned at that but didn't say more, he then grabbed Naruto's shoulder and hirashined to his house.

At the Namikaze household currently was Kushina who was just putting the finishing touches on dinner. Kushina was a woman with a curvaceous figure who stood at 5'5" and had long crimson hair that reached the back of her calves, she has a pale complexion that she passed on to her daughter Mito, and she was currently wearing a amethyst colored housewife dress with a white apron over the top. Covering her feet were navy blue ninja sandals, around her wrists she had on two black wristbands, she may not look it but Kushina is _the,_ if not one of the strongest kunoichis in the village. Right now she was retired so that she could watch after Mito but told herself that she would go back into the field after Mito became a genin.

Mito was currently coloring in a book on the dinner table, Mito was a girl of eight years who had long bright blonde hair with crimson streaks going through it and wore it in a high pony tail style that reached her waist. Mito has a round face like her mother and was also loud and proud like her as well. Mito was currently wearing a bright orange shirt with black pants and black ninja sandals to match.

"Mito-chan can you please set the table, your dad will be home any minute" said Kushina as she walked into the dining room.

"Hai kaa-chan!" yelled little Mito. Quickly running off to go get the bowls, Kushina was clearing the table when saw a familiar yellow flash on the wall and she knew that Minato was home.

"Hi Mina-kun." she said as she turned around, what she wasn't expecting was the masked raven haired boy standing next to him.

"Kushina we need to talk." said Minato seriously.

"Um okay but are you going to introduce me to the boy who is with you?" she asked.

"Kushi-chan, this is Naruto Uchiha, my son." he said.

Kushina looked at him with wide eyes, "Y-yo-y-your what?" she asked incredulously, which was completely overshadowed by the sudden rage that took over her.

"YOU FUCKING CHEATED ON ME YOU BASTARD! H-HOW COULD YOU MINATO! I-I THOUGHT WE WERE HAPPY!" Kushina yelled in anger as tears streamed down her face.

Naruto couldn't help but feel sorry for his father, he only knew him for 10 minutes and he was already going to lose him because his step mother killed him. Minato feeling the killer intent rolling off Kushina's body he couldn't help but tremble in frear.

"N-now Kushina I just found out that I have a son. His mother died a couple hours ago and I will not just abandon a son that I never knew I had!" yelled back Minato.

Minato walked over to the now shocked Kushina who was now looking at both Naruto and Minato sadly. Minato hugged her close before Kushina got herself loose and walked over to Naruto and wrapped him into a hug.

"I'm sorry Naru-kun I didn't mean to go off like that, I truly am sorry about your mother." Kushina said sincerely.

Naruto after hearing her call him naru-kun made him hug her back and shed a couple of tears. Minato looked on at the scene with a smile on his face before the sound of little feet alerted every one of the last member of their new family.

"DADDY!" yelled Mito happily.

Noticing Mito Naruto took off his cloth mask showing his angular tanned face showing Kushina and Minato just how much the two actually look alike. Mito on the other hand noticed Naruto and being the curiuous girl she is asked "Who are you?"

"Mito meet your big brother Naruto." said Minato.

 **AN: CLIFFHANGER! WELL I HOPED YOU GUYS LIKED IT! SO LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK AND REMEMBER NO FLAMING! CONTRUCTIVE CRITSCISM IS WELCOMED! REMEMBER TO RECOMEND ME TO YOUR FRIENDS!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Sup fuckers! Hahaha just kidding, but hey to everyone who followed and favorited this story I just want to say that I'm super thankful for them and if you guys or girls or others want to pm me about anything pertaining to this story or TRS then don't hesitate. Anyways I'm also really close to finishing the actual third chapter of TRS so anyone who likes that story can look forward to that. Also college is starting soon for me so I will try to keep updating the stories but if they take too long I just want to apologize now. So here's the next installment of Naruto Uchiha V2 so as always Enjoy!**

 **To Talonsen: Thank you so much for that awesome review and the complimenting of my foreshadowing prowess. I hope to not disappoint you with any future content. Also you get to see Minato's way of handling the counsel in this chapter.**

 **To Arkhen: I feel as though you are a bit correct with that the acceptance is a bit rushed but I feel if you go by canon Kushina, which I am, then it fits with her personality. On the offhand Kushina will not be evil or anything but she and Naruto will butt heads in the future.**

 **To JJP123: Hey dude thanks for being the one who made me want to rewrite this story and for making think about all this cool new material for this story and for that latest pm as well. So I just wanted to thank you for that and credit you for some of the material that inspired and will inspire current and future chapters.**

 **Story Start!**

 **Chapter 2: Adjusting and a New Tragedy**

Mito looked at her dad in shock, did he just say big brother? Or was she just imagining things? She had to be because while the boy looked like daddy he doesn't look like me or mommy.

"Mito are you okay? Did you hear what I said?This is Naruto Uchiha, he's your half-brother, and I was dating his mom before I met your kaa-chan." Explained Minato.

Hearing that made Mito look at her father, "Half-brother? Wait he's an Uchiha like that jerk Sasuke?" she asked, looking at her new brother hoping he didn't have stick up his butt like Sasuke.

Hearing the jab at Sasuke Naruto couldn't help but smile a little, he went down onto one knee getting down to Mito's level and beckoned her over. Mito looked to her dad and saw him nodding at her with a smile, with a hesitant step Mito went over to Naruto slowly.

"Mito-chan, I know this is a lot to take in but I only found out about having a little sister just a little while ago as well. Now while I am proud to be an Uchiha I am not on the level of where Itachi's little brother or the rest of the clan is." He said giving her a small smile that reminded Mito a lot of her dad.

Nodding Mito looked at her new brother giving him a once over, before blushing a little bit, what? He was a very good looking guy, even if he is her brother! **(AN: No incest! Just Mito will be the jealous little sister who will be a little possessive of her new older brother.)** She then noticed that he had a leaf headband on, and also ANBU armor as well. She looked up at Naruto with stars in her eyes.

"You're in ANBU!" she exclaimed before pumping her fist, "Hell yeah! Take that Sasuke my big brothers in ANBU too!" she yelled with a giant grin on her face.

"Mito." Said Naruto getting her attention. "I'm actually an ANBU captain and also S-ranked while Itachi is an A-rank." He said giving her smug smirk, a habit that all Uchiha inherit.

Mito at hearing this gave a loud whoo before glomping Naruto yelling, "Naru-nii is so freaking cool! Does that mean you're stronger than Sasuke's nii-san?" she asked looking up at him from her hug.

Naruto gave a small content grin at being called "Naru-nii" before looking down at Mito and answering her question.

"While I may be a higher rank than Itachi it's only because he is a bit of a pacifist while I am not. Meaning I've 'beaten' up more enemies than him, but he's actually just as strong as me. We are equal in overall strength but we each are better at some things than the other." Finished explaining Naruto.

"Ohhh, what are you better at then?" asked the ever so curious Mito.

"Well for example I am a little better than him in Ninjutsu, Kenjutsu, stealth, speed and agility, and I have more chakra than him. But he is better at Genjutsu, Sharingan techniques, throwing weapons, and he has better chakra control than me, but we are equal when it comes to strategizing and Taijutsu. He is also physically stronger than me." Said the newly discovered Namikaze.

"Woah, you are so freaking cool naru-nii, but I am still going to say that you're stronger because it will be fun to make Sasuke mad-ttebane!" She said giggling at the image of a mad expression on Sasuke's face, before she realized what she said and lowered her head in embarrassment at letting her verbal tic be revealed so early to her new awesome big brother.

Kushina also lowered her head in guilt at the fact her daughter had inherited her shameful verbal tic. Minato couldn't help but laugh at his daughter's and wives face after hearing Mito accidentally say her tic. Naruto on the other hand looked at both his little sister and his step mother oddly for their reaction to Mito's verbal tic before looking at his father for an explanation. Minato just shook his head and turned to Mito.

"Okay sweet heart time for bed." He said before picking her up, "Honey, can you take Naruto up to his new bedroom." Said Minato before disappearing upstairs with a whining Mito.

Kushina looked over at Naruto before gesturing to him to follow her upstairs, walking to the spare bedroom Kushina looked at him and said.

"This will now be your room Naruto-kun." She said giving him a smile, "Your mother was Sayuko, wasn't it?" asked Kushina, seeing Naruto nod she continued.

"Your mother and I were good friends in the academy, we were sadly placed onto different teams and with that we began to drift apart. We used to see each other whenever we were free, then we became chunins and the rift became larger. After that we both became jonin and barely ever saw each other, soon she started dating Minato who I didn't yet have the courage to ask out and after they broke up did we start running into each other more. I had noticed that she was pregnant but, it never occurred to me that it was Minato's kid she was carrying." She said as tears began to pool into her eyes.

"Soon we once again drifted apart now only seeing each other a couple times a year. We soon stopped seeing each other completely after the death of her brother Kazuto. We were such good friends too, we were best friends in the acamdemy and now she's gone. I've been meaning to get together with her so that we could rekindle our friendship and catch up, but now that will never happen." She finished bursting into full blown sobs before a familiar pair of strong arms held her tight.

"It's okay Kushina I miss her too, we all do." Whispered Minato, he then proceeded to lift Kushina into the bridal carry before looking at Naruto.

"Naruto get some sleep okay? We have a busy day tomorrow." He said before he took Kushina to their room.

Naruto couldn't help but feel a little anger over the fact that instead of his mother in his father's arms it was Kushina, he took a deep breath to calm himself before going to the window and leaving.

Jumping from rooftop to rooftop his mind began wandering to when he saw his father carry Mito up to her room, the anger and jealousy once again rearing its ugly head before he shook his head to clear his mind of all these bad thoughts.

He soon arrived to training ground 97 his personal favorite, and he began to do some warm up exercises. He couldn't help but go over today's events before tears once again began to blur the outside world to him.

Deciding that he was too grief stricken to train he went to his second favorite place in Konoha, the Hokage monument. Ironically he had always felt comfortable sitting on the fourths head, at least now he knows why, he thought bitterly.

Naruto soon began thinking of all the things his mother taught before he pulled out a pack of cigarettes, a habit that he had picked from his mother, and used some fire natured chakra to light one. He covered his lungs in wind chakra so that his lungs wouldn't be affected later on in life, a trick he learned from his friend Asuma. While he didn't have wind chakra affinity he was adept in it enough to do this. His affinities were a _very_ strong fire affinity and an above average lightning affinity.

He at least knew where the lightning affinity came from now, his father was known for his strong lightning and wind affinities as well as potent chakra similar to the Hatakes. His mother had fire and earth affinities, which were fairly common in the Uchiha clan.

Naruto took a long drag before blowing out the smoke through his nose, the tears slowly but steadily falling from his dark blue eyes. Anger and confusion rising as he kept wondering who the hell could've killed his mother who was a high A-rank kunoichi who was close to Kushina's level in terms of power.

"Those things are going to kill you one day you know." Interrupted a familiar voice snapping Naruto out of his frustrated thoughts.

Taking another long drag Naruto blew the smoke into the air as he looked at his oldest and best friend Itachi Uchiha, a clan prodigy like him that also didn't have a stick up his ass and actually cared about Konoha and team work.

"What do you want Itachi?" asked the fourth's son coldly.

Itachi raised a brow at his best friend's attitude, "Hey what's with all the hostility? I came to see if you needed a shoulder to cry on and I need some advice on some pretty serious shit." Said Itachi.

"Yeah well no one asked you too, and I'm not exactly in the mood to help with all that clan bull shit, that is what that's about isn't it?" said the raven haired Namikaze coldly.

"Yes it is but seriously Naruto I need to tal-" started Itachi

"I don't want to hear anything about that shit okay? I could give less of a shit about what happens in those fucking clan meetings." Naruto said snapping at him.

"I see, then I will leave you to your mourning. My condolences about your mother, she will be missed dearly." Said Itachi in a monotone voice, before Naruto could say anything more Itachi left in a shunshin.

Looking at the spot where Itachi was standing Naruto sighed before putting out his cigarette and shunpoed back to his new home.

 **XXXX THE NEXT DAY XXXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto opened his eyes looked around and was momentarily confused at the unfamiliar surroundings, before he remembered yesterday's events. He put an arm on his face covering his eyes and laid there for there for another five minutes. A soft knocking made him finally snap out of his thoughts before he got up.

"Yes?" he asked opening the door and seeing Mito standing there with an embarrassed and red face looking at him.

"N-naru-nii, kaa-chan said that breakfast was ready." Said Mito trying not to look at her brother's shirtless and very fit form.

Naruto looking down noticed his lack of dress and quickly shut the door with a quick and embarrassed "I'll be right down!" he said before going to get dressed.

Mito shook her head and thought to herself, " _get a grip girl, he is your_ brother!" now that did the trick and all embarrassment went out the window. She then smiled a little and said to herslf, "I have a brother."

The door opened and revealed her brother who was wearing a simple black tshirt with the Uchiha clan symbol on the back. He was also wearing dark gray pants, with black ninja sandals on his feet. His hair was down as well making his long semi spiky raven colored hair reach his mid back with the same two bangs similar to their father frame his tanned face. His head band was tied loosely around his neck.

Nodding to her Naruto along with his new little sister made their way down stairs for breakfast. Mito being the excited girl she is smelled her mother's delicious cooking and quickly ran into the dining room, Naruto on the other hand felt his stomach rumble as he realized that everyone had skipped dinner last night because of him.

Walking into the dining room he noticed his father sitting at the table drinking coffee and Mito who had already sat down waiting impatiently for her meal.

Minato noticing his son smiled and said, "Good morning Naruto did you sleep well?"

"Yes I did thank you father." Said Naruto respectively.

Hearing the way Naruto addressed him made Minato frown, "Naruto, son, please call me dad, none of those formalities." Said Minato.

Before Naruto could reply Kushina walked in with four plates balanced perfectly on her arms and smiled at her husband and daughter, and her new son. She couldn't help but smile at that, she's always wanted more children but the Kyuubi made it very difficult to not only get pregnant but also conceive.

She quickly set the table and handed everyone their plate and they all said a quick thanks for the food before eating.

"T-this is amazing! You're an amazing cook Kushina-san!" said Naruto, eating a little faster matching pace with Mito and their father.

"Thank you Naruto-kun, and please at least call me Kushina." Said Kushina.

Finishing their meals Minato got up and looked at Naruto, "C'mon son we have business to take care of." He said.

Naruto nodded, thanked Kushina once more and they left.

 **XXXX AT THE HOSPITAL XXXXXXX**

Naruto and Minato quickly made their way through the hallways of the hospital heading down to the morgue. Arriving they walked in and Minato called over the closest doctor.

"Where is Sayuko Uchiha's ashes and eyes?" asked Minato, for all ninja it is standard to procedure to make an autopsy report and then burn the bodies, while keeping the eyes if they had a dojutsu for the next of kin.

"Right this way Hokage-sama, Uchiha-san." Said the doctor.

Naruto looked at the urn that had the Uchiha clan symbol on it, with his mother's headband next to it along with her silver locket that was in the shape of the Uchiha fan which held a photo of the two when he was five and on the other side was a photo of his last birthday which was ten days ago, on August 4, he had just turned thirteen, Itachi's was on May 17.

Naruto took off his headband and placed his mothers on instead, while also putting on the locket before grabbing his mother's ashes and sealing them away into a scroll. The doctor then showed up the jar that contained his mother's eyes.

Naruto looked at them seeing them go from coal black to a matured sharingan before taking on what appeared to be a three pedaled flower pattern.

" _So that's the mangekyo sharingan, they look beautifully terrifying."_ Thought Naruto to himself he then also sealed them away.

Smiling sadly at his son Minato put a hand on his shoulder before ushering Naruto and himself to the exit so they could leave. The rest of the day was spent in mourning.

 **XXXX A WEEK LATER XXXX**

Naruto awoke and looked around his room, over the past week the village and the Uchiha clan learned that he was the son of the Hokage. The clan for some odd reason said nothing while everyone else was now kissing his ass badly and he was getting marriage contracts left and right.

Naruto also got a lot closer to his new family, he and Mito were now very close and she evened scared off his new fan girls. It was funny seeing some kunoichi cower in fear of an eight year old girl.

Naruto also got a lot closer to Kushina who had accepted him as her new son and had one time stayed up worried when he went on a mission a couple days ago and had fussed when he came back with a few scratches. He was beginning to really like it here.

He also was now very close with his father and they had even sparred a couple of times with him only landing two or three hits before being decimated.

The couple of times he went looking for Itachi resulted in nothing, his father said that he was sent on a mission. Naruto frowned, he wanted to apologize on how he had acted like a dick to him that night.

A frantic knocking on his window snapped Naruto out of his thoughts. Looking to see who it was he noticed it was Bear.

"Taichou! Taichou! You need to come quickly!" Said Bear, he looked at Naruto and motioned for him to follow.

"What happened Bear?" said Naruto as they jumped from rooftop to rooftop.

"I-it's Itachi, sir" said Bear in the usual monotone voice of the ANBU.

"What about Itachi?" asked Naruto.

"H-he massacred the entire Uchiha clan." Said Bear.

 **XXX AND SCENE! XXXX**

 **IMPORTANT AN!**

 **AN: CLIFFHANGER MOTHER FUCKERS! ANYWAYS NOW ADDRESSING THE WHOLE MITO AND NARUTO SITUATION SHE ISN'T ATTRACTED TO HIM JUST THAT SHE HAS NEVER SEEN A GUY WHO ISN'T HER FATHER SHIRTLESS. THAT'S IT NOTHING ELSE WILL GO ON THIS AIN'T SWORD ART ONLINE! AND NARUTO'S MOTHER'S MANGEKYO IS NAORI UCHIHA'S IF YOU DON'T KNOW WHO THAT IS THEN LOOK HER UP! THAT IS ALL I HOPED YOU ALL ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER AND THE NEXT ONE SHOULD HOPEFULLY BE WRITTEN BY NEXT WEEKEND. SO AS ALWAYS ENJOY AND DEUCES PEEPS!**


End file.
